Lustful Attraction
by Shattering Desire
Summary: "I'm Shirou. Vongola Tenth's, Demico Sawada, sent me here. Didn't he send a letter or leave a message about me?" :Slight AU: :OC/Fem!Xanxus: Second Person. I don't question my bunnies... most of the time. ON HOLD!


"Demico, you sure you wanna do this?" _A deep monotone voice questioned from the right of the Vongola Tenth. They wore a fedora with a orange, satin ribbon around it._"You're risking more than just the safety of Vongola, but also the Varia's."

_Sigh._

"I have no other choice, Reborn." _Stated Tsunayoshi Sawada, his tone wore out and tired. _"Besides, he offered to do it. Said he always wanted to meet the Varia… or more accurately, Xanxus. So why not?"

_Reborn merely shook his head at his student._

"Still naive as ever, Tsuna." _Reborn sighed._'But let's see if your decision was a good one or not.'

"Eh? Don't say that, Reborn!"

_Reborn snorted and walked out the room, ignoring his former students cries as he did._

* * *

><p>ｌｕｓｔｆｕｌ ａｔｔｒａｃｔｉｏｎ✘1<br>≤ "ＹＯＵ ＡＲＥ ＰＵＳＨＩＮＧ ＭＹ ＰＡＴＩＥＮＣＥ，" ≥

* * *

><p>"Why the fuck hasn't that bastard shown up yet?" Grunted the fearsome Boss of the Varia Familiga, her wine-colored ruby orbs narrowed at the white-haired male standing by the door. She lifts her combat boot clad feet and place them on the desk, her leather pants gives weak protests but settled once she stopped moving.<p>

Squalo Superbi kept himself from rolling his eyes at his bosses' attitude and merely scoffed arrogantly. "How the fuck am I suppose to know? All I know is that Sawada brat was sending him here with a message or some shit."

Xanxus gritted her teeth. Her grip on the glass filled with red wine tightened and that was the only warning her subordinate was given before she threw it at his head. She snorted and smirked with satisfaction when seeing the glass break on his head and the wine soak into his long hair, making it a dirty white.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" The abused male shouted, his body trembling with angry as he glared angrily at the black-haired woman sitting casually behind the desk. "You damned bitch! What the fuck was that for?"

She merely snorted and crossed her arms under her breasts, making them pop out slightly and gray orbs find themselves settle there for a moment. But they twitched and quickly snapped back up to met with ruby irises that held irritated amusement. "My patience is running thin, you piece of trash."

'Fucking bitch,' Squalo clicked his tongue before he turned around and walked out, pausing for a moment and he slammed the door shut when he heard her requesting a large glass of White Russian in less the ten minutes. 'You have no fucking patience! Stupid bitch…'

* * *

><p>"Ah. Boss sure does like throwing things at Commanders head, doesn't she, sempai?" The bored tone of the Mammon's subordinate, Fran, reached the ears of the second-in-Commander of Varia and it earned a annoyed glower glare in his direction of the young green-haired male that merely stared blankly at him, completely unaffected by his superiors glare.<p>

"Ushishishi~" The blonde prince laughed, dodging the sword of the Rain Guardian of Varia. "Boss does what she needs too."

"Even if it means by her acting like a brat?"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" The fearsome swordsman snapped, slamming his hand against the table. Shaking the blender he was using to smooth out the taste of drink he was making for his oh-so beloved boss of his. "Shut the fuck up! I don't want to listen to you or your shitty conversations!"

"Oh my, what are you boys doing?" Lussuria questioned, staring at the scene in front of him with a raised brow. Then he lays his eyes upon Squalo and his fidgeting with the blender. "Ah! Squalo, what are you doing? Don't touch my baby!"

"The fuck it looks like? I'm making the boss a White Russian!"

"… You're doing it wrong, Commander."

"Agh! You do it then, ya bastards!" Squalo snapped, throwing a spoon at the grinning blonde before giving the other two residents in the kitchen a seething look.

The sound of rough, slow and heavy footsteps walking up the hallway quickly gained the attention of the residents of the Varia Mansion and they face the door just when someone appeared in front of it. They noticed the infamous assassins all sitting or standing in the kitchen, staring at them as they blinked behind their orange-yellow sunglasses that hid their eyes.

"_This_is the Varia Familiga? I expected something… more professional." The intruder spoke calmly, making the Sun Guardian of Varia swoon at the sound of his voice that rumbled quite nicely, but what he had said was quite insulting and resulted the long-haired male to point their sword at his throat. "Ah, you must be Superbi Squalo, correct? The second-in-command of Varia."

"No shit, dip-shit! Who are you and how did you get here?"

"Well, looks like Yamamoto-san lied about you being a nice fellow, but as to who I am," The intruder moved the sword away from his throat, only to get his hand cut by Squalo shoving it back. "I'm Shirou. Vongola Tenth's, Demico Sawada, sent me here. Didn't he send a letter or leave a message about me?"


End file.
